Vampire Dreams
by Jay-The-Gay-Transboy
Summary: Ezra's been having strange nightmares lately, A man keeps visiting him and he's not even sure why. In one of his recent dreams, he finds that the man is actually a vampire.. and he's after him. Does the vampire want Ezra's blood... or something more? Rated T for now, maybe M later. COLLAB WITH CrystalTheRebel


**This is very creepy and everything so... Don't like, don't read. Sorry for any mistakes and ah blah blah blah. Sorry I'm impatient to get this started! Hope you like it!**

 **Ezra's POV**

I'm standing in a grey, dimly lit tunnel. The grey slowly shifting to black as the tunnel continues to spiral downwards.  
A man, walks out of the darkness, his features slightly blurred.

He smiles at me, he's back. The Man from my nightmares, but its clearer this time...

But this time, Is it a nightmare or is it real?

I try to move to pinch myself, but find I'm stuck to the spot, limbs useless.

He's coming closer, his mouth opens and he starts to speak.

" I have come back, My Robin." He remarked, his voice sounding like millions speaking at once.

He placed his long fingers under my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

" Time for the... festivities to start, eh?" He asked, looking at me as if waiting for an answer.

I glare up at him, venom in my words. " Who are you and what do you want from me?! "

" Who am I? " He asks, looking at me through his medium length black hair. " I am Azaz. " He smiles at me again, a bone-chilling one. " I'm sure you've heard of me through your market friend? "

I glare at him harder, glaring holes into his eyes, he stares back calmly, quenching the fire with his icey blue orbs. " You didn't answer my question entirely. " I spit out accusingly.

He chuckles, amused. " Oh fine, My feisty boy. I recently lost interest in your friend. If he's so hateful of me, why stick around?"

Azaz looks at me with lust in his eyes, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. " No, my boy. You are just so much more.. appetising. " He licks his lips, revealing sharp fangs.

I blow a stray piece of hair out of my eyes, before they widen in realization. " You're a vampire?! Kriff it! Don't suck my blood! " I shouted, a spark of fear lighting in my eyes before I narrowed them again in hate.

"Not sure If I can keep that promise, my Robin." Azaz laughed in a soothing but mocking tone. He brought his teeth to my shoulder and gently grazed it over the tender flesh, not letting it puncture hard enough to bleed.

I try to flinch and move away before realizing he placed me some kind of hold. " Get your perverted body away from me! " I yell, biting down hard on my lip.

" Oh, Is My Robin Upset? " He asked mockingly, bringing his face close to mine. " Maybe a kiss will make it better? " He looks beside him as if mentally talking to someone I cant see. " What do you think? " He asked, turning back to me. " Should I kiss it all better? "

I shove my lips as much as I can to the other side of me, where there was no vampiric demon ready to kiss them. " No! " I screamed, loosing my patience. " GET AWAY FROM ME! "

" Oh, Baby boy. " He cooed, coming closer before planting a kiss on my forehead to my chin, avoiding my lips for now.

I gag in disgust, looking at him in distaste. " Okay! You've had your fun now let me wake up! " I say in a normal voice, as screaming earlier had made my throat hoarse.

"Okay my little Robin.. After I leave a present. " He smiles widely, showing off his fangs. He moves closer to my neck and bites down, sucking all the while. Just as I think I'm going to pass out, he stops and licks to wound, causing it to heal instantly but leave a wide, red mark. " Bye... Until next time." His voice rang in my ears.

And then he was gone.

 **ONE CHAPTER DOWN! [ INSERT NUMBER HERE ] TO GO! WOOO!**

 **Read and Review please! Tell me if this is good!**

 **Sorry for the shortness ;-;** **ಥ_ಥ**

 **Plus... I have anger issues.. like..**

 **I beat myself up over every single mistake and everything...**

 **So... Nice reviews if you could? Hater reviews just make me feel horrible..**

 **Seeya!** **ಥ_ಥ**

 **~ May The Force Be With You, Always.**


End file.
